


SERA

by orphan_account



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: ??? maybe??? i can't write angst, Angst, Gen, John Doe is a Vigilante (mentioned), Sad Seraphina, but then again, isn't all of it hehehe, john dies no clickbait (mentioned), one part of it is kind of cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sera is her name,for an angel shewas not
Relationships: John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	SERA

John Doe was a fitting name, she noticed, unlike her own.

Seraphina was a seraph, or an archangel, according to some religion. Yet, she was not one bit of an angel. 

She remembered when people would glance at her with fearful- sometimes hateful- stares.

Aren’t angels supposed to be loved?

And then there were the times when she walked past the bloodied and the broken-boned, never even giving the time of the day.

Aren’t angels supposed to be saviors?

And that black-haired boy came. He and that smile- a lazy one, but nevertheless beautiful-, those catlike eyes, that hair tossed to the side. 

John Doe. 

It was the name of the unknown. The anonymous. The name of the people who hid behind masks and kept secrets.

Seraphina knew nothing about him. Truthfully, she had hated him for that, amongst other things, in the past.

But even so, he made her fly again.

He led her back to Earth, and up to Heaven again.

All that he gave her. 

But what did she give him? Pain? Sadness? 

She remembered back then, when the days were simpler. After every test and exam, they would go to Woaba Boba to get bubble tea- mango for him, peach for her, much to his disappointment. (“I told you to get mango! At least try it!” he whined, clenching his fist. Sera stared blankly at him, and rolled her eyes.) And their long nights of late-night gaming. His insistence on beating her in Flappy Pig, though he never did. (His chuckles were getting kind of creepy. Sera sweatdropped. John shoved his phone in front of her, a score flashing across his screen, “Beat this!” She had just smirked.) How once…

How once…

(She watched them carry his body away, sniffling as she buried her face into her hands.)

Sera looked down at her feet, the white laces on her Converses drooping sadly.

In another life, perhaps, they’ll meet again.


End file.
